


Twenty Minutes in Heaven

by AgentOfShip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Motivational quotes, Smut, horny nerds, lip biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: With Jemma working long hours to secure her job under Mace's leadership, Fitz is getting frustrated with how little time they have together. In those circumstances, it doesn't take much to get him going.Written for the smut prompt "Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip? ‘Cause if you did we’re having sex. Right now.” for the wonderful @Libbyweasley who also beta'd this work and made it much better <3
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	Twenty Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LibbyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/gifts).



"Alright, I'm ready. Just let me get my phone," Fitz said, bending over to recover it from where it had fallen on the ground as he was getting dressed. It was too insanely early to already be up, showered and clothed. Which was why he was 99 percent sure Director Mace was shady. Only an evil man would schedule a briefing at 7:50 AM. Precisely. "We still have to grab something for breakfast before we…Jemma?"

A zing of lust coursed through his body. Had she just bitten her lip while looking at…him? They'd been together for months and Fitz still hadn't gotten used to Jemma looking at him like that. The tenderness, and even love, had been there for a while, even when he lacked the confidence to see it, but the heat he could sometimes see in her eyes, was still wonderfully unsettling to him.

Her eyes travelled back up from his midsection to his face. She wet her lips and heat settled for good in his belly. She cleared her throat and affected an innocent smile but there was no mistaking the blush on her cheeks, even in their dark, windowless bunk. Fitz raised his eyebrows. 

"Those are nice trousers," Jemma said, the slight shakiness of her voice betraying her further. "They fit you."

With SHIELD being official again, they'd taken a full day off to go shopping for pretty things to make their shared bunk feel more homey, as well as for new clothes. Fitz had mostly enjoyed seeing the love of his life in daylight and not while risking their lives on a mission. The domesticity of it all had been wonderful. But it seemed like Jemma might have had something else in mind when she made him try out all these clothes. 

Letting his phone slide out of his hand and onto the bed, Fitz was in front of her within seconds. She frowned.

"Fitz, briefing's in twenty five minutes," she said, reaching for the doorknob. "We have to—"

His mouth was on hers before she could say another word. She squeaked in surprise but easily parted her lips to let his tongue invade her mouth. He took her hand off the doorknob and pressed her against the door instead. She let out a little noise in the back of her throat and pushed up on her tiptoes, kissing him back eagerly. Her body was pliant, her lips were warm and she tasted of mint. Fitz's blood quickly turned to molten lava.

"Fitz, Fitz…wait," she whispered against his lips. "We really have to go. Mace wants me to—"

Fitz thrust his hips, pushing his erection against her pelvis and was rewarded with a loud moan. She bit her lip to stop the next one. 

" _I_ want you," Fitz practically growled, sliding his hand down to palm her bum. "And I know you want me too." 

"Fitz, no…we can't…" But she was betrayed by her own fingers gripping his shoulder and her hips stuttering against him. 

"You can't bite your lip like that and not expect me to want to devour you." Not when that was exactly what she was doing every time they had sex in their bunk and its stupid paper thin walls. He buried his face in her neck, pushing her head to the side to nip at the sensitive spot he had discovered the first time they had sex and that always made her release the sexiest, most adorable noises. 

"But Fitz…we have to work on... stuff…oh…" He slid his hand between them and easily took care of the buttons of her jacket before slowly moving up to palm her breast, pinching her already hardened nipple through her thin blouse and bra. She arched into him and his cock twitched at the sensation. He loved those new, sophisticated blouses she'd bought. There was something very…professional about it. Along with all her new responsibilities, it often gave Fitz lots of _ideas_. Which made it even more frustrating that they got to spend so little time together these days.

"We haven't had sex in over a week," he mumbled against her skin, reluctantly letting go of her bum and tits to push her jacket down her shoulders. 

"We've both been single much longer than that," she replied breathlessly. 

"It's not the same when I know what I'm missing. It's driving me mad. Haven't been so randy since I was sixteen." 

She shrugged her jacket off, making her tits jiggle distractingly. He pushed her back against the door and pressed his body to hers. She was warm and her heartbeat so strong he could feel it against his chest. He pushed one leg between her thighs and she gasped, looking up at him, her gorgeous plump lips stuck in a "o". He moved his leg up a bit and she whimpered. 

"Not fair," she moaned all while gripping his bum tightly and pulling him closer. "Mace, he specifically asked me to—"

"Fuck Mace!" 

Her eyes grew wide for a second before they sparked with something entirely different. 

"Fuck _me_!"

Fitz whimpered as his cock twitched with lust. Now that was new. He raised his eyebrows and she bit her lower lip slowly. And very consciously. 

Fitz growled as he jumped into action. Reclaiming her lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist and blindly walked them backwards before turning around and pushing her onto the bed. She giggled as she bounced on the mattress but Fitz was on a mission and he couldn't let himself get distracted. He rid her of her shoes and quickly moved up to take care of her trousers, practically rip them off her along with her knickers. 

"Bloody hell, I've missed this!"

Fitz took a second to admire her, her usually perfect hair already a mess, her swollen lips and her naked legs spread wide for him. Her pussy was all pink and swollen and Fitz couldn't resist for a second longer. He moved on his hands and knees and stopped to nuzzle the sensitive skin of her inner thighs before pressing the flat of his tongue on her pussy, licking from bottom to top.

"Fitz!" she moaned, her back arching off the bed. He gave another slow lick, enjoying her sweet taste, before focusing on her clit. "Fitz...no time...want your cock!" 

Fitz whimpered. How was he only now learning how hot it was when Jemma was less than proper and polite? He didn't want to stop but she was probably right. They didn't have much time and his cock was straining almost painfully. He needed to be inside her and quick. He moved up and captured her lips, thrusting his tongue in her mouth as he settled between her legs. She frantically tried to get him out of his jacket while pulling his shirt from his trousers but it seemed like she'd lost all coordination. It didn't matter. It was his trousers and pants that had to go. He broke the kiss and rolled to the side just long enough to get rid of his shoes and push his trousers and pants down and off his legs while she got rid of her blouse. Fitz was pretty sure it was because she didn't want it to have even more wrinkles but considering the black lacy bra she was wearing, he could only approve. He rolled back on top of her, the tip of his cock just grazing her entrance as he hovered slightly over her for a moment. 

"Alright, but the moment you walk in here tonight, I'm eating you out until you pass out." 

She bit her lip again, her eyes equally full of mischief and lust. "Not if I go down on my knees and suck you off first." 

Fitz's hips stuttered and they both whimpered. "Guess we'll just have to wait our turns."

"But what if I need to stay late or I'm stuck in one of Mace's unending brief— Oh! Fitz!" 

Fitz pushed into her, practically purring as her wet heat surrounded his cock. He held himself on his forearms on both sides of her face as he started moving. Her back was arched and her lips parted on a moan. Right now, she was all his. 

Her eyes drifted open again after a moment. "Harder," she demanded as she wrapped her legs around his hips. 

Fitz growled and, letting his face fall against her shoulder, he started pounding into her, her heavy moans and whimpers spurring him on. He wasn't in the mood for slow and gentle anyway. He had too many pent up desire and the flare of possessiveness that built up inside him every time Mace stole Jemma from him needed to be expressed with all the passion he had in him.

"All mine," he mumbled against her skin. She tasted wonderful, like that mango moisturizer cream she used and her own wonderful self. Fitz nipped at her sensitive spot again before sucking her skin between his teeth. 

"Yes," she mewled, threading her fingers in his hair to keep his face close. 

"Like me marking you?" 

"Yes!" Her other hand descended to his bum, digging her nails into his cheek as she palmed it fully. Fitz released a harsh breath, the pleasure-pain sensation sending a zing of heat directly to his cock. Planting his knees more firmly into the mattress, he set a punishing pace. 

"Oh yes! Like that!" She tightened her hold on him and he reattached his lips to her skin. "Feels so good! Don't stop."

He bit her and she cried out. 

"You're driving me crazy, Jemma." He bit her again. "I want you so much." 

And again. 

"I swear you won't be able to walk properly when we're done."

She whimpered and detached her legs, planting them into the mattress instead as she started thrusting her hips up. She was getting close, her pussy contracting around him as her breathing became louder and louder. 

"So close! More!" 

Snaking a hand between them, he palmed her tit roughly and played with her nipple as he started to lose control. His vision was starting to white out at the corners but he needed to hear her scream before he could let go. 

She gasped as the erratic rhythm of his thrusts seemed to do the trick for her. 

"Don't bite your lip now," he said, pulling back for a second to look at her face. "I want to hear you!"

Living in such close quarters with the rest of SHIELD, they hadn't had many opportunities for loud sex since Bucarest. But the few times they'd lost control, it had been incredible. And bloody hell, after what they'd been through, they deserved to express their love as loudly as they wanted. Anyone who had a problem with that could always try and talk to them about it.

He snapped his hips just the right way and she finally came, her hands gripping his shoulders painfully as she released a loud throaty moan that was so erotic it was enough to trigger his own orgasm. She continued to whimper as he pounded into her just a few more times and finally he gasped and grunted as pleasure washed over him. He fell on top of her, gasping for breath before rolling to the side as not to crush her.

"So…" she whispered after a minute. "Dirty talk uh?" 

Fitz hummed as a wide grin spread over his face, a result of the endorphins coursing his veins and the disbelief. Had it really been them saying those words? She turned around to press a kiss to his shoulder.

"I think I really needed that," she said with a sleepy smile. "Do you think people heard us?"

"I bloody well hope so!" 

She chuckled.

"I didn't know you were so possessive. Is that something we need to talk about?"

Fitz shook his head. 

"I've always been possessive with you, even when we were just friends. Hated that you were so close with Sally and hated all of your boyfriends."

"Fitz…"

"I mean most of them were idiots anyway but—"

"—I didn't know you felt that way."

"But I knew it was wrong of me so I never said anything. Now, you seemed to rather enjoy this specific brand of jealousy so I just went for it."

She blushed prettily as she brought her hand to the purplish mark forming on her shoulder. 

"I do… just keep it under the clothes. I can't go walking around with a hickey like a teenager."

"Alright. But you should avoid biting your lips in my presence, I think it triggers a pavlovian reflex in me now." 

She burst out laughing, letting her head fall against his shoulder. 

"Oh, I will definitely remember that," she said, her tone clearly indicating she planned on using it against him. "I wouldn't want you to— Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!" 

She practically jumped off the bed, quickly gathering her clothes as she ran to their little ensuite. Fitz followed lazily, putting his pants back on as he leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door. 

"Don't worry Jem, briefing's in five minutes, you'll make it." 

"But I need to set up the slides first. He's ridiculously specific about those things."

"But you said it, you needed that. You'll be more efficient today with all the endorphins. I bet Mace has an inspirational poster for that." 

Jemma walked out of the bathroom, looking as fresh and perfect as ever. She was just like Mary Poppins sometimes. although Fitz liked to believe the nice glow to her face and pink on her cheeks were due to him and not the stress of being late. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Fitz."

"A satisfied scientist is an efficient scientist." 

She shook her head and went to retrieve her shoes by the bed.

"A team frustrated is a team defeated?" 

"Fitz!" she let out in a sigh although there was a smirk at the corner of her lips.

“Screwing is caring?”

She raised her eyebrows and he pouted.

"Someone’s being very picky this morning. Oh wait, I know! A team that fucks is a team that triumphs." She burst out laughing. "Alright, that's the one. Now—"

She stood up and put a finger on his lips.

"Stop it now or I'll never be able to take him seriously ever again."

"Have you ever?" 

She rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I love you very much, you know that, right? But I really have to go work now."

"Alright… See you tonight?" 

She didn't say a word but nodded and bit her lip. She was out the door before Fitz could react. 

"Not fair!"


End file.
